DUN DUN
'''DUN DUN '''is the title track of EVERGLOW's first mini album, reminiscence. Lyrics Hangul= Yeah EVERGLOW 북을 울려라 Pa rum pum-pum-pum-pum-pum 노랠 불러라 Tra-la-la-la-la-la-la 등장부터 좀 거칠게 갈 테니까 깜짝 놀라지 마 입에서 입으로 전해져 난 방금 스친 애 보통 아니라고 깊은 이 정글도 나에겐 짜릿한 놀이터 Alright 난 골랐어 nananananana 너의 그 심장에 내 이름 하나를 남길래 So You had better run You are so done You are so done Now you’re done 나의 눈빛에 갇힌 Dun Dun 작은 어린 양같이 Dun Baby 꼼짝 못 할 걸 내가 보기와 좀 달라 거침없지 so strong 잠깐 방심하는 찰나 뒤집어버려 bomb the bomb 순식간에 제압해 네 숨을 턱 막히게 해 말투는 cool 나의 몸짓은 hot like uh 우아하게 난 지금 won’t stop can’t stop 너를 노려 뛰어 달아나도 결국엔 조그만 무인도 Alright 다 끝났어 nananananana 너의 그 심장에 내 모습 하나를 새길래 So You had better run You are so done Now you’re done 나의 눈빛에 갇힌 작은 어린 양같이 Dun baby 꼼짝 못 할 걸 난 깊이 널 깊이 더 깊이 파고들어 끝까지 확실히 단단히 움켜쥐어 나를 우러러 바라보겠지 나를 외치고 부르짖겠지 그래 아마 넌 내 것이겠지 넌 전부 다 읽혔어 You are so done You are so done Now you’re done 나의 눈빛에 갇힌 작은 어린 양같이 Dun Baby 꼼짝 못 할걸 Dun Dun Dun Dun Baby 꼼짝 못 할걸 |-| Romanization= Yeah, EVERGLOW Bugeul ullyeora Pa rum pum-pum-pum-pum-pum Norael bulleora Tra-la-la-la-la-la-la Deungjangbuteo jom geochilge gal tenikka Kkamjjak nollaji ma Ibeseo ibeuro jeonhaejeo nan Banggeum seuchin ae botong anirago Gipeun i jeonggeuldo naegen jjaritan noriteo Alright nan gollasseo Nananananana Neoye geu shimjange nae ireum hanareul namgillae So, you had better run You're so done You're so done Now you're done Naye nunppiche gachin (Dun! Dun!) Jageun eorin yanggachi Dun Baby kkomjjak mot hal kkeol Naega bogiwa jom dalla Geochimeopji So strong Jamkkan bangshimhaneun challa Dwijibeo beoryeo Bomb, the bomb Sunshikkane jeapae ne sumeul teok makige hae Maltuneun Cool naye momjiseun Hot like uh Uahage nan jigeum Won't stop, can't stop neoreul noryeo Ttwieo daranado gyeolgugen jogeuman muindo Alright da kkeunnasseo Nananananana Neoye geu shimjange nae moseup hanareul saegillae So, you had better run You're so done Now you're done Naye nunppiche gachin (Dun! Dun!) Jageun eorin yanggachi Dun Baby kkomjjak mot hal kkeol Nan gipi neol gipi deo gipi pagodeureo Kkeutkkaji hwakshilhi dandani umkyeojwieo Nareul ureoreo (barabogetji) Nareul wechigo (bureujitgetji) Geurae ama neon (nae geoshigetji) Neon jeonbu da ilkyeosseo You're so done You're so done Now you're done Naye nunppiche gachin (Dun! Dun!) Jageun eorin yanggachi Dun Baby kkomjjak mot hal kkeol (Dun! Dun!) (Dun! Dun!) Baby kkomjjak mot hal kkeol |-| English= Yeah, EVERGLOW Hit the drums, pa rum pum-pum-pum-pum-pum Go ahead and sing, tra-la-la-la-la-la-la I'm going in fierce from the start Don't be shocked I'm spreading by word of mouth They say that kid that just passed by isn't average This deep jungle is just a thrilling playground to me Alright I've chosen Nananananana I'll leave my name in that heart of yours So, you had better run You're so done You're so done Now you're done Trapped in my light (Dun! Dun!) Like a young lamb Dun Baby you'll be frozen I'm more fearless Than I look so strong Don't let down your guard Or I'll flip the tables bomb, the bomb I'll dominate in a flash and leave you breathless Talking cool but my gestures are hot like uh Elegantly now I Won't stop, can't stop I'm aiming for you Even if you run it's a deserted island Alright it's all over Nananananana I'll leave my image in that heart of yours So, you had better run You're so done Now you're done Trapped in my gaze (Dun! Dun!) Like a young lamb Dun Baby you'll be frozen Deeper and deeper I'll dig into you Clutching to the end without a doubt Hail me (you'll stare) Shout my name (you'll call) That's right (you're mine) I've seen right through you You're so done You're so done Now you're done Trapped in my gaze (Dun! Dun!) Like a young lamb Dun Baby you'll be frozen (Dun! Dun!) (Dun! Dun!) Baby you'll be frozen Category:Singles Category:Reminiscence Category:Discography Category:2020 Releases